The invention relates generally to a novelty device and is particularly related to a novelty headwear having a removable fan-like structure, which can be readily opened and closed as desired. The fan novelty device not only attracts attention but also has entertaining, promotional and marketing values.
Various novelty hats are available and have been used for the purpose of attracting attention or for promotional and marketing purposes in the fields of sports and social or political activities. One such novelty hat is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,626 issued May 18, 1999 to Ward Fleming, the inventor named in the present application. The hat described in said patent has a dome-shaped body, e.g. a cap, that fits over the head of the wearer, and a fan-like structure pivotally attached to at least three points, i.e., the front end, the rear end and the center of the come-shaped body as shown therein in FIGS. 2 and 3. The fan-like structure itself is formed of a strip of fabric having an accordion folding. In its closed position, the accordion folding rests on the dome-shaped body and is attached to the surface of the dome-shaped body by various methods or means, such as by adhesive, sewing or stapling, taping, Velcro(copyright), and the like. The disclosure of said patent is fully incorporated herein by reference.
An improvement to the hat disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,626 is described in the parent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/693,089, filed Oct. 20, 2000. Additional features of the hat of said patent application includes a weighted fin-like member for maintaining the fan-like structure in a fully open position and an enclosure for the fan-like structure. The disclosure of said patent application is fully incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention provides a novelty head gear with a fan-like structure which varies in its construction from the novelty devices described in said patent and patent application, and which may also be used for the purpose of attracting attention, or for promotional and marketing purposes.
The novelty head gear of the present invention constitutes a variation and/or improvement over the heretofore discussed novelty devices, including the novelty hats described in the aforementioned patent and patent application.
The present invention provides a novelty device comprising a fan-like structure, advantageously removable, attached to at least one head gear. The fan-like structure is formed by a strip of pliable and foldable material having an accordion structure defined by a plurality of fin-like members. The novelty device further comprises a flexible base corresponding to each fan-like structure having substantially the same size and shape as the corresponding fin-like members. The front most fin-like member of the fan-like structure is mounted on the base. Preferably, the base is removably attached to at least one head gear, which can be placed on a wearer""s head. The head gear may be a dome-shaped body such as a cap as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,626 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/693,089, or head bands, barrettes, hair combs, rubber bands, hair clips, etc.
When the base of the fan-like structure is mounted on the head gear on a wearer""s head, the flexible base conforms to the shape of the wearer""s head to allow the free movement or pivoting of the fan-like structure with the movements of the wearer""s head. The fan-like structure may be positioned in a front-to-back orientation, such that the wearer""s tilt or snap of his or her head backward or forward would open or close the fan-like structure, respectively, or a side-to-side orientation, such that the wearer may tilt or snap his or her head left or right to open or close the fan-like structure.
The accordion folding of the fan-like structure are provided with openings at the fold lines which aid in the pleating and opening of the fan-like structure and improve the structural integrity of the open fan-like structure in windy conditions.